Surprise
by Gullnick
Summary: Lee and Amanda are getting married. A few persons will be surprised by things happened in their past. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

**_Title:_** Surprise

**_Author:_** Nicole Teutloff

**_Summary:_** A few persons will be surprised. Crossover: SMK, Charlie's Angles and Remington Steele

**_Author's Note:_** Hi, I know my grammar is not the best since English is not my mother tongue. So please be nice with me. Feedback would be nice.

**_Timeline:_** It happens just after the show ends but the time I wrote is 2002. So let us think the show ended in 2002. Everything from the show has happened but the told their feelings for each other, Lee didn't ask Amanda to marry him and so they weren't married. All this will happen in this story.

Have fun while reading.

Surprise

_California, 1969_

_An office building_

In a luxuriously arranged office two slender, good-looking women in their early 20 sat on a couch. They are very incensed. At a desk an older man sat.

„Girl, be quiet."

In this moment the telephone rang. The man at the desk put it on speakers.

„Hello angels. As I have heard, you are worried."the voice said.

„Charlie, where is Sabrina? It isn't her style to be too late. Do you know something about her."the black-haired Kelly Garrett asked.

„For this reason I phone. Sabrina will not return. She has terminated." Charlie, the boss of the women said.

„What? I can't believe that. She would never do something like that." the blond, Kris Monroe said.

„Angels, she had a convincing reason. Sabrina has married in her vacation."

„Bri is playing housewife now? I can't imagine that. The angels were her life."the man, John Bosley, leader of the office and Sabrina's best friend said.

_A suburb of Washington DC, 1987_

A beautiful single family house with white fence. A woman, Amanda King is at the telephone.

„Lee, what's the matter?"

„Amanda, I have a new assignment for us. I hope, you are free this weekend."

„Actually I was going on a camping trip with mother and the boys but they will understand if I cancel it again. What is it about?"Amanda´s family, consisting of her mother Dotty and her two sons Jaime and Phillip hadn't have much of her in the last time But they were happy for Amanda that she had a job she liked.

„Okay, I can't tell you now. If it's okay for you I pick you up in an hour, then we have same time left before our plane left."

„Plane? You haven't mentioned that we are going to leave the country. Where are we going?"

„We are going to San Francisco. Please bring an evening dress with you. See you later."

Amanda couldn't believe it. Lee told her simply over the phone that they would fly to San Francisco. She couldn't get there again.

Amanda told her family, that she had to cancel their trip again. It wasn't further surprising, since this happened very frequently in last time. Amanda went up to her room to pack.

Lee was pleased. „Amanda will come with me to San Francisco. In the Agency they know, that I don't want to be disturbed at this case and there is no way to step in contact with me. They also know that Amanda is away over the weekend with her family. We have three days only for us. Alone. Undisturbed. I will use this precious time and talk with her."Lee said to his reflection, as he took the keys and his luggage.

An hour later the silver Corvette of Lee Stetson parked in front of the house. Lee alit and went to the front door. He rang. Little later Amanda opened the door.

„Lee, come in. I'm nearly finished."

„Do you know how unusual it is for me to enter your house through the front door? I think it's just the second time."

„I know how funny that must be for you. Lee, tell me is this assignment really this important, that I must accompany you?"

Lee couldn't believe it. Amanda had never refused an assignment, alike how banal it was. „I need you. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you. I know how much you wanted to go camping with your family. But it's really important."

„I know the national safety depends on it. It isn't about the weekend with the boys. They know this acting of mine already. I don't like the city."

„Don't be afraid. San Francisco is a very beautiful city. I was there many times before and I'm very familiar with it. You see, it's cared for everything."

Amanda didn't want to deepen the topic further. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad at all; still over 15 years had passed since she was there the last time.

Lee felt guilty. If he would have known previously, that Amanda had such a dislike against their destination, he would have considered somewhat differently.

_Airport San Francisco, 10 hours later._

The flight had been quiet. Lee and Amanda had talked and most of the topics didn't belong to the Agency. Amanda had the feeling she had learned more about Lee in these few hours than in their three-year partnership.

After they had alit, they drove with a cab to a very noble hotel. Lee went to the reception and demanded the reserved suite on his name. A bellboy brought them to there room.

It was dreamlike, very comfortably arranged. The suite was large, had two bedrooms, to avoid the discussion about the sleep-situation, a large bathroom and a balcony with a dreamlike look over the whole city.

„Lee, this room is crazy. Since when spends the Agency so much money for an accommodation?"

„It was the only hotel with a free room and it isn't far away from our assignment."Lee hoped that Amanda would pardon him this small lie. Actually the IFF knew not at all, where he was. He paid the room of his money.

„Assignment? You haven't told me yet what we should do here and how long it will last. Mother and the boys don't know that I'm away."

„I promise you, that you aren't too long separate from your family. Billy expects me back in four days. Would you like if I show you the city. She is very beautiful."

„Lee, that isn't necessary. I was already here and know it well. Besides that I still must unpack."

„You can do that later. If you want no sightseeing-tour, then at least let us go to have lunch. I know a small restaurant here with outstanding meal. I invite you. „

„Okay, but only because I'm starving."

Lee took her hand and led her to the restaurant. Since it wasn't far away they walked there. On the way there they passed an old warehouse. Deeply in her subconscious Amanda recognized the area and stood still.

Lee noticed that something was wrong with his partner. „Amanda, is everything okay?"he asked.

Amanda had woken up from her trance. „Yes, everything's okay. I have just recognized something. You know, a very good friend of mine has once lived in this house."

Lee looked surprises at her. „Amanda, this is a warehouse. Nobody lives there."

„I have thought that back then also. But the top floor is expanded. Very comfortable."

„If you may look over if she lives still there. I wait here."

Amanda was already curious, but she was afraid that her past was going to get her. However she gave herself a jerk and entered the house. By the door the letters LH hung. Just as Amanda wanted to knock, the door opened and a slender woman with long brown hair and hat came out. She couldn't believe her eyes.

„Sabrina is that really you?"the woman asked.

„Hello Laura. Can I come in?"

The woman, Laura Hold stepped aside so Amanda could enter the apartment.

„I can't believe it. You are really here. How long is it ago? 10 years?"

„Not exactly. It was about 15 years agp. I'm sorry that I never got in contact with you but I have started a new life. Nobody knew about my life in San Francisco. And please do me a favour. My real name is Amanda. Sabrina was only a code name I have gotten from my boss. It's nice to see you again."

The both women talked. They had a quantity to catch up.

„Oh my Gosh, Lee!"Amanda called suddenly. „My colleague is waiting outside. I have forgotten him completely. I have to go to him again."

„Would you like to come to me for dinner tonight? With your colleague? Then I can present also you my partner."

„Okay, I will come in any case. See you tonight."With these words Amanda went outside again where Lee waited patiently for her.

„I just wanted to send a search party after you. I take that your friend still lives here."

„Yes, she still lives here. She has invited us this evening for dinner. I hope you are free tonight."

Actually Lee had planned something else; however it was more interesting to learn more about Amanda´s past. It was now too late for the lunch. There were only two possibilities they had now.

„The choice is with you. There is still a further reason, why we're here. There is something about I must speak with you, without being disturbed from somebody. You decide whether we make first the work or whether we talk first."

„Lee, that sounds seriously. Of course I'm tensely what you want to say to me, but I think we should first settle our work. From which I didn't know a bit."

„Okay, then I will tell you. Our assignment is to get important documents from a private investigator."

„And for that reason Billy sends his best agent and me? Why didn't they send it per mail?"

„I have asked Billy to give me this assignment. He doesn't know that you are also here. But I will explain you this later. Do you want to go to this private investigator? Then we can enjoy the remainder of the stay. You always say I should go on vacation."

„But not with me in San Francisco!"

They drove with a cab to an office building. In front of it were two large fountains. They entered the building and looked for the suite 1157. The glass door said Remington Steele, Private Investigator´. Lee and Amanda entered the room. It was nobody there. Lee looked around when a small woman emerged behind a red door.

„Hello, we would like to see Mr. Steele. My name is Lee Stetson; this is my partner Amanda King."

„I will see if the boss is free."said the woman Mildred Krebs, his secretary.

Little later she came back and asked Lee and Amanda in the room behind the red door. Therein was a large slender man, mid thirty with blue eyes and dark hair.

„Hello, I'm Remington Steele. What can I do for you?"he asked.

„We are from IFF. Our boss Billy Melrose has asked you to give us your documents about Steven Masters. They are very important for a case my partner and I work on."

„My colleague has assembled the documents. I'm not sure, whether they are already finished. If you wait a moment, I phone her quickly and ask her."

Remington took the phone and called his partner. She informed him that the documents were as good as finished only some small matters were missing, which she could send per mail. What very astonished was that she has invited him for dinner this evening to her apartment.

Remington reported the both agent, what he had just learned and gave them the documents „Could you do me perhaps a favour? This case is very important for me for personal reasons. Can you tell me about the ending?"

Lee and Amanda promised it and left the office.

„So, we have settled our work. Are you ready, for the talk or would you like to see a bit more from the city?"

The whole thing made Amanda startled. She didn't know Lee like that.

„I still don't understand why you got into this trouble only to talk with me. We know ourselves now since three years and we could always talk. And it has never disturbed you, if we have been disturbed thereby, what God knows has occurred often enough. Do you know that this makes me great fear? It appears to be somewhat very large and important. I wouldn't like, that our friendship and our partnership suffer. You know, how hard I worked to be where I'm now."

It was one of the typical Amanda - monologues. Lee had to grin. „Amanda, it depends completely on you, whether our friendship changes after the conversation. I don't intend it in any case. And now await the topic of our conversation."

„Okay, then lets go back to the hotel so we can talk."

Silently they drove back to the hotel. Amanda thought already about the imminent conversation. She couldn't picture what Lee wanted to say.

„Amanda we should bring it behind us or have you something important to do?" he asked because he want to be completely sure that they weren't disturbed in the next few minutes.

„No, I intend nothing. What's so important, that you can't say it me at home. Is it something bad?"

„I don't think so. Amanda, you know me now long and I hope also well enough to know that there is nobody in my life who is very close to me but the Colonel. You know also, that I had never a long relationship. I had just one real relationship with a woman, but she was killed. Some months ago something has happened with me. There is a woman, a completely particular woman I'm friend with however in the last months something has changed in this friendship. My feelings have changed. I have fallen in love with this woman. She means more than my life to me. I would do everything for her. However my problem is, that I don't know, what she feels for me. Does she want me only as friend or has she also deeper feelings for me? What should I do?"

Amanda was completely astonished. She had never heard such sensitive words from Lee. It had to be something real unique on this woman.

„Talk with her. You should have told her these words and not me. Of course it honours me, that you have come to me with your problems, but I can't help you. The only way to learn something about the feelings of this woman is to talk with her. She can't do more than run away. However if she knows you as well, as I know you, she will talk with you. Try it. I would be happy for you. Each person has earned some luck. But you must promise me, that you present me your love. I don't want that she makes you unhappy. Even if I don't understand, why you had to bring me here to tell me about her. You could have done that back at home, too."

Lee was glad, that she had advised him that. Now he could fulfil his plan.

„Amanda, you don't know the whole truth yet. I want to tell you a little more about this woman. I have met her about three years ago on a October morning. I was in a difficult situation and she has helped me. Amanda, the woman who means more than life for me is you."

Amanda was shocked. She had calculated with everything, but with this. She didn't move and it also appeared that she didn't breathe. Lee was worried.

„Amanda? Of course I knew that you wouldn't be overjoyed, but with this reaction I haven't calculated. Please say something."

„Excuse me Lee, but it was a considerable shock. I had to think. It's good that you told me about your feelings for me and I think you should also know the truth. Since the day at the train station I have hoped you would see more in me than only a housewife and mother. When you have accepted me as your student and later as friend I had hope again. I believe I have fallen in love with you when I saw you the first time on the train station. Do you know how painful it was to see you with all this women? I have thought that you would never feel something for me. I always thought that you wouldn't fall in love with an uninteresting, divorced mother-of-two and housewife. And you have shown me this from the very beginning. There had to give a reason that you didn't want to work with me and I have assumed I was the reason."

Lee was astonished, how long Amanda could talk without breathing.

„You are right; you were one of the reasons why I didn't want to work with you. But not like you think. I already have noticed at the train station that something strange was between us, and I didn't like it. It hasn't fitted in my life. However the more important reason was that I didn't want to bring you in danger. I know how many families broke because of this job. Believe me I would only save your boys this experience. It isn't a pleasant feeling to loss a parent as a child and not even to know why they had to die. But it seems that I haven't done a good job here. When Billy said you were going to be my partner I took this chance to protect you and your family. I have thought if you are in my proximity, nothing can happen to you. This would be the case, if you would do what I tell you."

Amanda smiled. „If I would keep at your orders, the chance that we sit here now would be rather slight. But I'm glad, that you finally have told me your feelings. Lee, I love you."

„Amanda, I love you too. Now my entire wishes have come true, but one."

„And this would be?"Amanda asked curiously.

„My largest wish is to spend the remainder of my life with the woman I love. Amanda, you are the most only person, who really knows me, with which I can talk. First because of you I have learned, how beautiful life can be. Amanda, do you want to marry me?"

Lee took a tiny case from his trouser pocket and opened it. Therein a silvery ring lay, which was occupied with rubies. Amanda looked Lee into the eyes and nodded. Lee took the ring from the box and stuck it on her finger. It fitted perfect. Lee kissed her hand. Amanda took his head in her hand and pulled him to her lips. They kissed passionately. Lee began slowly to undress her always in the acceptance that Amanda would stop him however it didn't happen. They went on until there was no back.

Exactly in this moment Lee heard a shrill ringing. Frightened he sat up. He thought it would be a protection of God, not to demand the luck too much. When Amanda saw his expression, she laughed.

„Lee, no panic. It was only the alarm I put on previously, so that we don't come too late to Laura. Although I would like to go on where we have just been interrupted."

„Amanda, we have the rest of our life for it. Now I would like to met your friend and learn more about your past."

Amanda kissed Lee, before she got up and went to the bath. Lee used the time to make some calls and put some fitting clothes out of his suitcase.

15 minutes later Amanda came back to the bedroom only dressed with a towel and a hairdryer in her hand.

„Lee, you can have the bath. I get ready while you shower."

Lee went under the shower, while Amanda put make-up on and put her hair up. She knew Lee liked this. As she was finished, she got dressed in the evening dress she had brought along on Lee´s wish. Little later Lee came back and got dressed in a light-grey suit. He couldn't leave the eyes from Amanda.

„You are very beautiful. I can't believe that you are mine now. You should put up your hair more often. It makes you even more beautifully."

Amanda put on a bit of Lee's favourite perfume. „Are you finished? Then we can go. We must look for a cab."

Lee took Amanda by the hand and led her into the hall. As the bellboy, who had brought their luggage, saw him he came to Lee, whispered something to him and pressed him something in the hand. Then he went to Amanda and led her in front of the hotel. Amanda looked around for a cab; however Lee went purposefully to a car, which parked in front of the door. As Amanda looked at it more exactly, she recognized that it was a silver Porsche, just the same like Lee's first. He held open the door for her. Amanda looked questioning at him but finally sat in.

„Where did you get the car from?" Amanda asked while Lee drove.

„I have rented it a little while ago, when you were under the shower. Such a beautiful woman needs also a corresponding vehicle."

„Lee, you are simply wonderful. There is something you should know previously. It can be that Laura calls me Sabrina. Forget about it. It's an old history between us."

Amanda hoped Lee wouldn't ask questions. She wasn't ready to tell him the story about her past in this city. Nobody from her current life knew about it and that was the best.

Lee drove to the warehouse. He still couldn't imagine that somebody could live there.

„Don't look like this. It looks from outside more badly, as it is. I can say this from personal experience. You can live here very pleasantly."

„What, you have also lived here? I can't believe that. Not my Amanda."

„I was young and had no other possibility. Therefore I moved to Laura. Her old apartment was destroyed in an accident and she has found these here and known immediately, that she would like to live here."

Sceptically Lee followed Amanda to the house. She knocked and little later the door was opened by Laura. She was happy to see Amanda again. She asked them in the living room, where they conversed.

„I'm sorry, but we must wait with dinner until my partner is here. Unpunctually like always."

Short time later there was a knock on the door. Laura opened and both guests were surprised.

„May I present you my partner Remington Steele? Remington, this is an old friend of me, Amanda King."

„And her partner Lee Stetson. We already had the pleasure today."he explained. Laura looked confuses at him.

„You have to owe him that we have seen us again. Actually we are here to pick up some documents about Steven Masters. You both have been our assignment."Amanda laughed.

The four of them sat at the table, ate and conversed. The evening was very informative for all persons present. It was far after midnight, as the company disparted. Lee and Amanda drove back to the hotel, where they continued where they had stopped previously.

At the next morning Amanda woke up as first. It was a wonderful feeling, to feel somebody beside her especially after what had happened in the night before. Amanda couldn't believe her luck. Final her great dream had come true. Carefully she got up, not to wake Lee. She ordered breakfast at room service, that she had let arrange on the balcony. Then she went to shower.

When she came back from the bath Lee was awake. He sat on the balcony and breakfasted.

„What has happened with you? It's the first time, I see you having breakfast."Amanda asked him laughing.

„I'm in love and you have worn me out last night. I must gain my strength again so I can spend the day with my fiancée. Do you think it was wise to dress?" Lee asked.

„Unfortunately I must disappoint you, but I'm meeting with Laura. You must wait a little longer for your fiancée. And now I must hurry because I'm already too late."With these words she left back a confused Lee.

As Amanda arrived in the restaurant, Laura had already begun to eat.

„Amanda, I have already thought you wouldn't come."

„Excuse me, but I overslept. And then have I still hurried, so that I wouldn't come even later. Of course Lee didn't liked it, but he got me for his whole life."

Laura looked confuses at her. She didn't understand, what Amanda had meant with it.

„You don't know about it. You are the first I tell about it, but you must keep it a secret. Lee asked me yesterday if I will marry him and I accepted. I don't know yet, how we are going to do that but sometime we will marry. It has lasted long enough, until he told me about his feelings. Can you imagine that we have met three years ago and just told me yesterday that he is in love with me?"

„Congratulations, Amanda. I hope I can tell something like that sometimes, too. I love Remington. And he loves me. But each time we want to go a step further, something comes between it. It's liked hexed. If it travels with this speed we will first marry when we are 90, if ever!"

„Don't worry about it. Look at me. We work together since three years now and he had God knows enough chances to say something. With time Remington and you will be a happy couple, too. I think you fit together well."

„Thanks Amanda that has given me some hope."

Shortly after three o'clock Amanda came back to the hotel however she didn't trust her eyes. Lee stood in the lobby with packed suitcases.

„What's going on here?"Amanda asked.

„I'm sorry but Billy wants me back immediately. Apparently there has been a decisive turn in our case. I have packed your suitcase also and leave behind you news, because I didn't know, when you would come. You can come with me or stay here longer, just what you like."

„If you wait a moment, I quickly get my things. You won't get me away now, my Dear."Amanda said on her way to the elevator.

The flight back proceeded better, than the flight there. Now that they were fully aware over their feelings, they could talk open about it.

„Lee, how should it go on with us now? You know the rules in the Agency."

„I haven't thought about it. But I think, we should tell then nothing in the beginning. I believe Billy would be more than pleased, but the instructions are like this. But they have broken the rules already once."

„With your parents? Aren't you afraid that they are going to separate us?"

„Sure, I'm afraid of it. You are the best partner I can think of. But even if they separate us, I'm still the happiest person on earth."He smiled at her.

After they had landed, Lee drove Amanda home. She asked him in. In this night they didn't get much sleep...

At the next morning they drove to the Agency together. Billy was astonished over the good mood of Lee. He had assumed that he would be mad , because he had gotten him out of his 'short-trip'.

„Lee not mad with me? Everything run well in San Francisco?"Billy was curious.

„Everything is fine. And I'm not mad with you. Nothing can destroy this day."

„Oh, I don't know this side of you. Has something happened I should know about?"

„No, it isn't work related. It's a private matter and has nothing to do with the Agency. Now tell me what had happened in my case."Lee tried to change the topic. This made Billy only more curiously.

„He was active again. Like ever there are no tracks, no fingerprints, nobody has seen him. This time it was a valuable picture."

„Okay, I ask Amanda, to read the police report and we have now the documents of the private investigators. Perhaps we find there a reference. There must be a way to stop this guy."

Lee took the documents and went to the Q-Bureau, where Amanda already waited for him.

„What has Billy said? Is there something new?"

„I will tell you on the way."He took Amanda´s hand and led her out of the building to his car. He drove to his apartment.

„Does Billy know where we are?"

„No, we can tell him later. Now I would like to enjoy some free time with my fiancée. You know that today is the last time we are undisturbed."

„Yes, tomorrow mother and the boys will be back. Then it will be harder for us to meet. But we will find a solution. And sometime you must meet my family officially."

Two weeks later it came to the meeting between Lee and Amanda´s family. She had told her mother that Lee was only a co-worker and good friend. They thought it was too dangerous, if her family knew something about the relationship between them. Amanda had taken a free day, so she could cook something special. The evening should be perfect.

Lee came exactly on seven o'clock. For each of the ladies he had a bouquet of flowers thereby, red roses for Amanda and yellow roses for Dotty. Dotty was immediately enthusiastically by Lee. The meal proceeded great. The boys seemed to like Lee. They conversed about everything possible. Of course the boys wanted to know everything about the work for IFF. They had to tell their cover-story again. It was after midnight, as Lee drove to his apartment again. Amanda brought him to the door.

„It has run completely well. Perhaps it will be now more easily to spend some time together. I don't have to lie when I will spend some time with you. Mother doesn't buy the editing-room story any longer."

Since this day Lee and Amanda spent most of their time together. Often Dotty and the boys were thereby. However life claimed Amanda. At the Agency she still had to prove, that she was a good agent and not only a housewife. At home she had to divide her time so that neither Lee nor the boys or her mother got too little. There remained no time for her personally. Lee observed this and planned a particular surprise.

„Amanda, have you something planned for the boys on Saturday. I have three tickets for the end game."

„Oh Lee, that's wonderful. I have tried everything to get some tickets. They wanted absolutely to go there. Thank you Lee."

„If you have nothing against it, I will go with the boys. You need also some time for you. And in the evening I invite you to a romantic meal. A whole evening without family and Agency. Doesn't this sound good?"

„Lee, you are great."

With this invitation Amanda went shopping. She wanted to buy something particular for Lee. She passed by a noble boutique. There she saw a dress she like immediately. She went in and tried it on. It was as light-blue satin, with a tight upper part and long skirt. It was backless. The saleswoman persuaded Amanda to buy the dress. She went home with anticipation and told the boys, that they could go now to the game. They were also overjoyed. Dotty noticed that Amanda was shining over the whole face.

„With your Lee you have made really a good capture. Final are you happy again."

„He is not my Lee! Only a good friend with whom I together work." Amanda tried to convince her mother.

„Amanda, I'm not blind. I see how your eyes shine when he phones and you can't tell me, that you work always if you phone late in the evening. I see that you love him. And he loves you too. So do something before it is too late."grinning Dotty went to her room.

Later in the evening Amanda phoned Lee. „I believe mother suspects something. She has made today allusion."

„You can tell her that I'm too cowardly to confess my feelings for you. This won't even be a lie. How have the boys reacted to the news?"

„They were enthusiastic. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Finally an undisturbed evening with you. We hadn't had this in a long time. I miss you, Lee."

„I know, I feel the same. I couldn't imagine something better than to be with you now. Only a few hours and we are together. I can await it. I love you, Amanda."

„I love you, too Lee. Now sleep so you are rested for tomorrow. I can wait for it. I have a surprise for you."Without saying more Amanda hung up.

At the next day Lee picked up the boys at 10 o'clock. He had rent extra for this day a car. It was still a sports car but it had four seats. The three of them spent the time until the game together and enjoyed the game. They looked like a happy family. After the game Lee invited the boys for a Hot Dog, then drove them to his apartment, where he showered and changed for dinner with Amanda.

Amanda enjoyed the day without the boys. Finally she had time to do something for herself. Her mother and she made a beauty - day. In the evening before Lee should come, she got dressed in her new dress, put her hair up and put some make-up on. She was very happy with the result. Sharp seven o'clock Lee stood with his rental car in front of her door. He brought in the boys and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek. Amanda dismissed and got into the car.

Lee had reserved a table in a noble restaurant. He selected the wine and consulted Amanda with the meal.

„Amanda, I have waited long for this moment. Finally alone with you. Have I said you tonight that you are breathtakingly beautiful? Is this a new dress? It fits you excellently."

„Yes, I have bought it yesterday. It was my surprise for you. I have hoped you would like it."

„Amanda, you could were old rag and you were still the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing can change my love for you."

„I know today is perhaps not the right moment, but have you thought how it should go on with us? What do we say in the Agency? When do we say it? When will we marry exactly? And how to tell my family? Mother would be surely overjoyed. She likes you."

„I like her also. I think that we marry first, before we tell somebody about us. Billy will have nothing against it, but we know the Agency. If we have told it in the Agency, we can also dedicate your family. Perhaps we can talk with Billy´s consent also about IFF. I think the boys are old enough for it. If we had the chance we could marry tomorrow. However I have a better idea. What do think if we go on vacation together and marry there? Then the danger is more less that the Agency find out about it."

„Lee, that's a great idea. Do you have already an idea?"Amanda asked curiously.

„Yes I have but I won't tell you. What do you think about mid or end of May? The perfect month for a wedding. And we have still two months left to know each other better and time to plan the whole matter."

„Lee, May is perfect. Whereby it wouldn't disturb me to marry you earlier."

They enjoyed the remainder of the meal. After that they made a walk at the Potomac, before they drove to Lee´s apartment. There they had the evening faded away on a special way.

Amanda awakened the next day about noon through the smell of coffee. She got up and went to the kitchen, where Lee prepared breakfast.

„Have I woken you, Mandy?"she had never liked this nickname but if Lee used it she loved it. „You haven't. As I see, you make breakfast."

„Actually I was going to bring to the bed for you but now we must eat in the kitchen."Amanda laughed at him, took his hand and drew him back into the bedroom. There they ate. As they were finished, she went to shower and Lee drove Amanda home.

„Thanks for the very beautiful day and the still better night. Let us hope, that we don't have to wait so long again until we have some time for us."

„We will find a way. In 7 weeks we go on vacation and nobody can take us this time. Not even the Agency. Alike what comes, we will go on vacation these two weeks. I promise you that."

„I know Lee. I love you. Until tomorrow at the Agency."she gave Lee a long romantic kiss, before she climbed from the car and went in her house.

Her mother was completely incensed, as she came in. „Amanda finally you are here. I was worried!"

„Mother, you have known that I was with Lee."

„Yes, but I have thought, that you eat only. I have expected you back earlier. Where have you been?"

„We were at dinner. We have spoken about work and noticed that we have to finish a movie until tomorrow. When we were finished, it was almost four o'clock in the morning. Lee offered me to stay overnight. And don't be afraid, nothing happened."

„Amanda, you are enough to know what you do. You don't need to tell me everything. And if I may give you an advice. Carry a scarf in the next few days. Your love bite betrays you."Amanda blushed and Dotty laughed. She was glad, that her daughter was happy.

The next weeks passed like nothing. Lee spent much time with Amanda and her family. In the Agency there were many difficult cases again. Amanda had to do so much that she didn't notice at all, that she forgot many matters. The most only thing she noticed was that she was overjoyed the whole time. She assumed that Lee and their relationship was the reason. Also Dotty noticed it however she said nothing, because Amanda acted always funny since she was working for IFF.

At the beginning of April it was quiet again in the Agency. Lee and Amanda got the order by Billy to clean up the Q-Bureau. Lee hated this task however with the help of Amanda he would survive it. A part of this task was to sort out old files. Both took a stack and sat at the desks. Lee told Amanda something about the cases he had solved before she had worked for the Agency. He knew that she loved this. Amanda worked on her files. She didn't notice how tired she was until she was asleep.

Lee didn't notice this at first. First as he asked her a question and she didn't answer it, he looked up. He saw, that Amanda sat in her chair with her head on her arms. Anxiously he went over and noticed that she was sleeping. Softly he shook at the shoulder, whereby she woke up.

„Lee, what has happened?"she asked weary.

„You should have told me if I was boring you with my stories, Mandy."

„Lee, you weren't boring. I don't know what is wrong with me in the last time. There are days I just want to stay in bed and sleep the whole day. Perhaps I have worked too much in the last time. Or I don't get enough sleep at night."

„Perhaps you get flu. Billy has told me, that already half of the section has called in sick. It would be better, if you go home and lay down. We want to risk nothing."Lee looked anxiously.

„Lee, it's really moving but I'm not sick. Only wearily."Amanda tried to convince him. It didn't help much.

„Okay, but if you begin to cough or feel worse I will bring you personally to bed."

„Is this a promise?"Amanda asked grinning and coughed. Lee looked at her in a warning.

Out of consideration for Amanda Lee ended work earlier and brought her to her house. He had still the feeling, that something was wrong with her.

„You go immediately to bed and recover. And if you don't feel better in the morning you stay at home. Understood?"

„Yes Daddy. I have already told you that I'm not sick but if you are pleased. I love you. See you tomorrow."She gave him a kiss and left. When she was at home she went to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. However Dotty couldn't use her so Amanda went to the den to read a book. But after a few minutes she was asleep.

When she had finished the meal, Dotty called for Amanda. But she didn't come. Dotty went to the den and saw Amanda asleep with her book. Softly she woke her.

„Was I asleep again, Mother?"

„Again? Does this happen more than once lately?"she inquired.

„I have fallen asleep at the work today. Lee wanted to send me home, because he thinks I get summer flu. But I don't feel sick."

„I don't think that you get flu. But do you know what it reminds me of? At both of your pregnancies. There you could also sleep for days."

„Mother, please! I'm not pregnant. I think it's the whole stress at work. I go to bed early today and tomorrow I my old self again."Amanda thought about what her mother had just said. Deep in her subconscious she knew, that this possibility was given. In her mind she checked and noticed that she was already three weeks late. She concluded to get a home test when she had the chance for it to refute her first suspicion.

This chance was already at the next day. Amanda was shopping without her family. She got a test and did it at home. It was positive.

„Oh my God, that can't be true. I can't be pregnant. What will Lee say about it? We have never spoken about this topic. I don't even know whether he wants to have children. Please let the test be wrong."Amanda thought. To be completely sure she made an appointment with her doctor. How should she tell Lee about it? And her family? What would she do if Lee didn't want a baby? Still it's a great change to his life. And she wasn't sure, if Lee wanted to have this change. Not this fast. However if he would abandon her, she would raise the baby alone. Therein she had already some exercise and it should be easier each time.

She could see neither her mother nor Lee for some time. First she had to know if it was true. She told Lee that she had the flu and would stay at home the next days. She told Lee that he needn't to visit her, even if this was a difficult task.

She told her mother, that a colleague of her has died in an accident and she needed some time to recover from this shock. But she couldn't hide longer than a few days. Besides that there was much to plan since it was already May and soon they would be on vacation.

Lee had to work on a case a few days before they would go on holiday from which he hoped, that it would be settled quickly. However it turned out to be more difficult as on first sight. There were a burglar-series in Washington and environment. Always the proofs were missing. However through Lee´s family he got a hint for the thief. It was Steven Masters from whom Lee had assumed, that he had drawn back from the business, because in last time no valuable paintings had been stolen. But he had selected only a differently area. He was now specialized on jewellery and jewels.

The case should be finished one day before their holiday but Masters escaped.

He was not very enthusiastic over it because he afraid that Billy would cancel him his vacation.

Do you like it so far? Please R&R


	2. Part 2

For disclaimer see part 1

Part 2

To their last work-day they had come separately to the Agency. Amanda was there first, so she could write the last reports.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stetson. Did you sleep well my Darling??" Lee came in and gave his fiancée a kiss.

"Don't you think you are a bit too fast? I still can leave you at the altar or we don't even can go on vacation together. Remember you have a meeting with Mr. Melrose later this day and this doesn't promise something good."

"Amanda, I promise you, that Billy won't hinder us to go on vacation. And you don't dare it to leave me at the altar."

"And why not?" Amanda asked curiously.

"You know very well why not. I would rather die than to live without you. I love you and will always love you."

When Amanda heard that she smiled. "Don't worry about it. I must marry you. I have the perfect gift for you I can't give back. You see, I have no other choice."

Lee wasn't content with this answer. "Now I know the real reason. You can consider a better one while I talk to Billy. And don't be worried. Nothing will prevent us from the vacation."

Lee went to Billy, who already waited for him. He led him into his office. However Billy didn't come to word, Lee began immediately to talk to his boss.

"Billy, you don't make any trouble. In less than 12 hours I go on my well-deserved vacation and nothing on the world can stop me from it, not even you. I will go on this vacation."

Billy was very astonished by this speech. "Scarecrow, you amaze me. Up until now it hasn't disturbed you, if you had to transfer your vacation for a few days. Usually you have had cancelled it completely."

"Billy, I have understood that also I need some time-out. And I will take this vacation. Everything is planned perfectly. Nothing and nobody can hinder me of it. So why should I come? You know, I have still some things to take care of."

"You have changed much in the last months. Have you noticed this? Okay I wanted to talk with you about the case. I know how urgently you need this vacation and that you talk since several weeks about nothing else. So I don't want that you cancel it. But I have bad news for you. It looks like Masters has escaped again. You stopped him from stealing the jewellery but we haven't caught him."

"Do you want now that I stay here and build a new trap for him? You have said personally, that you don't want to spoil my vacation."

"I want that you dedicate Francine to your work. She can take over the case as long as you are on vacation. Amanda seems to be happy over the holiday, too. Where do you both go?" Billy felt that there was more than friendship between his best team and wanted to spy a bit.

"I wanted to see what my Italian does. I have thought about a vacation on the beach of Rimini. And to the best of my knowledge, Amanda wanted to visit some relatives, who haven't seen her in a long time."

"And I have thought you go on vacation together, because you understand yourselves so well in the last time. Lee, you know that I'm not against a relationship between you. Even if the rules forbid it. But you are my best team and you are even more successfully when you go along well and don't fight about everything. She is good for you, Lee. You need somebody who is there for you. And I feel that you both have feelings for each other. Jump over your shadow and talk with her. Not each relationship can end like this with Eva."

"Thanks Billy. But I have already found the perfect woman for me. There is nobody who would be more suitable for me than her. I love her with all my heart and want to marry her. Found a family with her. If you have nothing against it, I will look for Francine; so that I don't come too late to the vacation with the woman of my dreams. She wouldn't pardon it me ever."

Lee got up and left the office, without losing a further word about the woman of his dreams. He knew that Billy would have for some sleepless nights because of this reason. He found Francine at her desk, where she worked already on the case. Lee explained her, what weren't in the file yet. Then he went to the Q-Bureau, where Amanda was finished with her work.

"Should I pack in or out?" Amanda asked when she heard Lee open the door.

"You may pack in, but only if you tell me a better reason, why you want to marry me. Do you have one?" Lee asked.

"No, I haven't another reason. But perhaps I have one when we have reached our mysterious destination. Tell me, how we get there."

"There are two possibilities. We can fly, which will be more pleasant and more quickly. Or we can go by car. So we would have still more time for us alone. It's your choice."

"Can I tell you later? I have an appointment now which can't wait. Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I'm finished. Should I accompany you to your appointment?"

"You don't need to come with me. Go home and pack. Like I know you, you haven't even started with this task. I must give these reports to Mr. Melrose. I call you later and tell you, whether I would like to fly or to go by car."

Amanda gave Lee a kiss, took her pocket and a stack of files and went down to their superior.

"Amanda, you are still here? I have thought you prepare yourself for the vacation."

"I had still a couple of reports to finish. Then I haven't so much to do after the vacation."

"Where do you go? Lee doesn't want to tell my anything?" Billy wanted to try his luck once more with Amanda. Perhaps he learned more from her.

"I visit some relatives. They have invited me so often and I had to call it off again and again, because somewhat has come between it. I don't know what Lee is going to do. He won't tell me."

"That's funny. Really I have thought you both go on vacation together. You seem to like each other better in the last time. Amanda, you know that I have nothing against a relationship between Lee and you. I find you are a wonderful couple."

"Thanks Mr. Melrose. But I don't think that there will be sometimes more than friendship. And I'm already glad that we are at least friends. Lee is a crazy man, but I'm not his type."

Billy knew that this wasn't the case. However he said nothing more. Amanda got up and dismissed. When she was outside she saw Francine coming to her.

"Amanda, I must talk with you. It's about Lee and you."

"Francine that is surely a topic I'm not going to discuss with you. Especially since there is nothing to discuss."

"Amanda, I'm not blind. I see how you look at each other. You have something with him. But I have warned you. Lee doesn't think much about long relationships. He loves the adventure. Each week another woman. And when the time has come, he will break your heart."

"Francine, please. Lee has changed."

"Men like Lee never change. I have overheard a conversation between him and Billy a while ago. He has found a woman he loves and wants to marry her. If this should be really the case, then he will leave you. But I'm sure this marriage won't last long. Lee isn't a family man. Remind what I have told you. He will break your heart."

Amanda didn't listen to it any longer. She was with her thoughts already at her appointment with her doctor. She should confirm her suspicion, although Amanda was rather sure about it. However she was no doctor.

Amanda came in the practice and was brought immediately to an examination room. The doctor examined her and asked her then to her conference room.

"Amanda, you have been right with her conjecture. You are nine weeks along. Congratulations." Dr. Tyler said.

"Now it's completely sure. Oh my Gosh, how do I tell my family and Lee? I don't even know if he would like to have children. It will be a great shock for all."

"But you are happy to have a baby, aren't you? You didn't seem to be very surprised from?"

"Dr. I had much time to get accustom to the thought. Sure I'm happy to get this baby. Is there something more beautifully to get a baby with the man you love? I'm not sure if he thinks about it this way. Besides that it wills confuse our whole life."

"Amanda, go and tell him about the baby. He will also be happy. I see you again in a month. I prescribe you some vitamins you should take."

Amanda took the prescription and left the practice. Now there was no doubt Lee would become a father. She phoned him at his apartment and asked him to have lunch together. There she would ask him carefully about this topic. Little later she was with Lee who was in the kitchen.

"Lee, there is something about I must speak with you."

"Now you make me nervous. You sound so seriously. What has happened, Mandy?" Lee was really anxiously.

"Nothing has happened. There is nothing, about you have to worry. There is only a topic we have never discussed up until now. I simply would like to know your opinion to it. Therefore I would like, that you take some time and think exactly about it, what you feel. And don't think about me. I want to hear your opinion, completely independently."

"Okay, what it this all about?" Now Lee was really curious.

"And don't think about me, do you hear? What do you think about children? Do you want to have some?"

Lee thought very long about it. Amanda dreaded already the worst. "I have no expectation. You know that up until some weeks ago there was never the chance for me even to think about it. However if I consider it right, I can imagine very well, that there is a little girl running around in our house, who looks like you. Yes, I believe, I would like to have a child with you. But only, if you want also. Still you have already two almost grown up sons and you must take the whole pregnancy on you alone, and I can take off a bit from it. I can understand if you don't want to have any children. And it doesn't have to be now. Are you happy with my answer, Mandy?"

"Yes Lee, I'm happy with your answer and I can't imagine something more beautifully than to have a baby with you. Rather today as tomorrow. You know, we aren't the youngest anymore and the risk of complications climbs. Let's put this topic away for later discussion. I have decided that we will fly to our mysterious destination. Do you ask about a flight? I go home and finish packing. Do you pick me up later?"

"I call you before I pick up you. I can't wait to be alone with you. It will be simply dreamlike. I love you, Mandy. See you later."

They kissed before she drove to her house. Her mother was in the kitchen and prepared dinner. "Hello Darling. You are home early. Do you eat with us?"

"Hello mother. I don't know if I will eat with you. Lee phones later to tell me when our plane takes off."

"Where does it go? You haven't told me up until now something about it. How can I reach you?"

"Mother, I don't know where it will be. Lee didn't want to betray it to me. But I promise you, that I phone you immediately, when we have arrived. Besides that I have my mobile phone with me so you can reach me always. And in a few days you are on holiday too. The boys fly to Estoccia to their father. I have the number of Joe and will call him. You see no need to worry. But there's something I must tell you previously. I must finally talk with somebody about it."

"Sure, what's the matter? How can I help you?"

"You can't help me now. Today I had an appointment with Dr. Tyler. Do you remember that some weeks ago I was always tired? Lee had thought in get flu."

"That was, before this friend of yours had died?"

"There was no friend. I only needed some time alone. Can you remember what you have told me?"

"I have said it reminds me very much of both of your pregnancies. But you have denied it."

"You weren't this wrong. I'm three month along." Dotty was shocked and Amanda was glad, that she could at least talk with one person about it. "Mother, you have to keep it secret. You can't even tell the boys. Up until now it knows nobody besides you."

"And what is with Lee? He's the father, isn't he? He has a right to learn about it."

"I know and he will learn about it. There is a particular reason, why we go on vacation together. We are going to marry there. We are already engaged since almost half a year and have met about four years ago. But this must remain secret. Nobody may know that we have a relationship. It could bring you and also Lee and me in great danger."

"I don't understand. The whole neighbourhood knows that Lee goes out– and in here. They already know that you are a couple. So, where is the problem?"

"With our work. IFF isn't what it seems to be. But I can't tell you more now. I will speak with Lee and our boss, what we can tell you. With the baby it will be obvious for each, that we are more than only partners. However first I must tell Lee about the baby and then we must tell our boss about it. I'm not sure, how he will react. Then we can talk with you. But everything needs its time. But you don't need to be worried. Nothing will happen to you, the boys or me. And now I must pack." Just as Amanda was going to leave the kitchen the phone rang. It was Lee who told Amanda that he got a flight for tonight. He would pick her up in an hour. Amanda hurried to pack, then dismissed from her sons she would see again in six weeks. Little later Lee came and helped Amanda with her luggage. Together they drove to the airport and waited for their flight.

"Lee would you tell me now where we are going? I'm really curious. And now nobody can spoil us the vacation."

"We are going to New York. I hope it's okay with you that I don't bring you to a romantic island. However I know there a place, where we are completely undisturbed. Not even Billy knows that I'm there."

"Speaking of Mr. Melrose. Has he made today also so funny hints? He has asked me, whether we go on vacation together and that he has nothing against a relationship between us."

"He has told me that also. I should jump finally over my shadow and talk with you. However I have insured him that I have found the perfect woman for me. I want to marry her and found a family with her. That has made Billy thoughtfully."

"Now I also know where Francine has the rumour from that you want to marry. She has warned me today to start a relationship with you. You would break my heart, if you leave me, what in her opinion won't last long, since you have already the next woman. Who is she?" Amanda asked playing offended.

"Oh, she is a great woman. I have met her on an October-morning at the train station. I think it was love at first sight. I love you Mandy and nothing will change this."

Their flight was called up and they went on board. During the flight they talked. When they had landed, Lee rented a car and drove to Long Island. There he parked in front of a large house, which lay directly on the beach.

"It doesn't look like they were waiting for us. Does the hotel know that we arrive this evening?"

"Amanda, there can't be anybody awaken, since nobody lives in there. It's my house. My parents have bequeathed it me. I'm here as much as I can. Here I have the feeling they are near to me. Up until now I was always here alone. Not even the Colonel has seen it from inside. You are the first person, who enters it besides me." Lee helped her out of the car and led her to the stairs.

"Lee, are you sure that you want this? I don't want to destroy your memories because I'm in this house. Certainly here will be a small comfortable hotel, I can spend the night."

"Amanda, please. We are here to spend some time together. I have known that previously and if I wouldn't have wanted, that you live here with me, I wouldn't have told you about the house. I would like, that you go in with me now, make it comfortably for you and enjoys the time with me. Nobody can take away my memories at my parents. And nobody can prevent to make new memories with you. I show you the house, because I love you. It should become our love hideout. Here we can come, if we want to be undisturbed."

"Thanks Lee, I know to estimate this gesture." They went in the house; however they didn't examine it, but went to bed immediately.

At the next morning Lee made a small breakfast with some food he had brought along. It wasn't much, but it would extend. Amanda descended in the kitchen and examined the house for the first time. Lee showed it her. The first floor was composed of a large living room with open chimney. In front of it was a terrace, which led directly on the beach. It was a kitchen, a bath and a guest room below. The upper floor was composed of a large bedroom with large balcony. Two bathrooms and two further bedrooms made the house complete.

"Lee, the house is dreamlike. It's really bad that it's so long unoccupied."

"I hope that I can spend more time here now. An undisturbed weekend only for both of us. And I'm sure the boys will love it here. In the neighbourhood a couple of charming girls live who are exactly in their age. And where do you have your own beach and ocean just in front of the door?"

They ate breakfast together, then Lee got dressed an eroded jeans and a plain t-shirt to go shopping. "Amanda should I bring, something particular? Any special wish?"

"No, we will be able to prepare something delicious from it. I leave you the selection. However a request I would have at you, but only if a pharmacy lies on your way. I needed these pills."

"For you I even make detours. However for what you need they? Are you sick?"

"No Lee, I'm not sick. My important appointment yesterday was with my doctor for a routine examination. She was the opinion, that I don't get enough vitamins and has prescribed me that. You see no need to worry. I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you should be ill, you tell me immediately. I will care for you from now on, Mandy."

Amanda found it moving, as Lee worried about her, even if there was no need. Lee drove with the rental car to the city, where he would do his shopping. On the way there he was overtaken on the highway by a shover, who rammed him in the side. Lee lost control over the vehicle. Uncontrolled he drove the car on the opposite side, where he was rammed by several cars. It was an awful accident. There came immediately persons who did first aid on Lee and the other injures. It lasted about 10 minutes for the ambulances to show up. Lee was brought immediately to a hospital. The other injures weren't dangerously hurt and were provided at the accident scene.

What do you think so far? Please R&R!


	3. Part 3

See Part 1 for Disclaimer

**_Part 3_**

Amanda was in the weekend-house where she was cleaning. The house was rather neglected. Of course she had planned to phone her mother immediately after breakfast but she had forgotten it. Therefore she thought it was her mother when her mobile phone rang.

„Hello mother, I just wanted to phone you."

But at the other end wasn't her mother, but a woman she didn't know. "Are you Amanda King?"she asked.

„Yes, I'm Amanda King. Where do you have this number from? Only my family has it."

„We have found the number with Lee Stetson. He was brought about an hour ago to our hospital. He was entangled in an awful car accident. The doctor thing it's better if you get here."

„Oh my Gosh. Lee is in hospital? What's with him? Will he get healthy again?"Amanda couldn't get a clear thought. She was too furious.

„He's in coma, but for now he's out of danger. However you should better come."

„I will be there as soon as possible."Amanda hung up and called a cab. To endure the wait more she phoned her mother.

„Amanda, has something happened? I hear that something isn't correct. Did you two fight?"

„If it would be only that. I'm on my way to the hospital. Lee had an accident. He's in coma. They didn't want to tell me more, only that I should come as soon as possible. I'm really afraid. What is, if he won't wake up? He can't leave me now. Not, when we are finally together. He doesn't even know that he becomes a father. He wanted to have his own family so badly. Mother, I can't loose him now." Amanda began to weep softly.

„Amanda, listen to me. I know exactly, how you feel now. When you have been shot in California, I felt the same. And do you know, what Lee has told me? She is strong, she fights. The same goes for Lee. He won't leave you alone. You must be patient. And please take care of you even if it's difficult for you. It won't help him if you collapse. You aren't alone. You must also take care of the baby."

„Thanks mother, you helped me very much. I know Lee will make it. I call you when I know more. I love you."Amanda went out to the waiting cab and went to the hospital. There she was brought to Lee´s doctor.

„Mrs. King? I'm Dr. Andrews. Are you related with Lee Stetson?"

„I'm his fiancée. We wanted to marry next week. Please tell me, what's wrong with him. Will he get healthy again?"

„Mr. Stetson had a heavy traffic accident. The other involving persons aren't hurt further difficulty, but it seems that he wasn't buckled. At the accident he has hurt his head. For that reason he's in coma now. We must wait and hope that the swelling goes back and that he will wake up then. But I don't want to make you too much hope. It can last years until a person wakes up from coma. The other injuries aren't further bad. He has some complicated breaks at that right leg; however we have stabilized them with metal. We have cleaned the cuts and if necessary sewn them."

„If he wakes up from coma, he will be completely healthy again, won't he?" Amanda asked anxiously.

„We hope so. Still we don't know what damages the swelling has done, but the chances are good that he will be his old self."

„Can I see him? I know he will feel me."

„You are allowed to see him. In some cases it even helps to push the healing process. A nurse will show you the way."

„I still have a question, even if it occur you perhaps a bit strange. Have you found a prescription with him? He wanted to redeem it for me."

„No, we have nothing found, however I will give you a new, if you tell me, what it was."

„There were vitamins for pregnancy."

The doctor gave Amanda the prescription. She went to a nurse, who brought her to Lee's room. There he lay, connected with many machines and tubes. Amanda couldn't believe at all, that this was her Lee. She took a chair and sat at his bed.

„Lee, how could that happen? You are the best driver I know. I was so worried about you. You must wake up again. I can't imagine a life without you, not when I have finally found you. And what should I tell our baby? At least one of my children should grow up with a father in the house. And you have always said you want to found a family with me. You don't even know that you are going to be a father. It's a further reason, why you must wake up as fast as possible. What would Mr. Melrose do without you at the Agency? You are his best agent. And what should I do? I'm your partner now, even if it isn't official. I couldn't continue working without you there. And you know how much I like the work there. Lee, you must fight. For you, for us and for your baby."

Amanda took his hand and kissed him softly. Tears ran down her cheek. So she sat many hours at his bed, until the doctor came and sent her home. She couldn't do anything for him now. Amanda took a cab and went to a car rental service. There she rented a car and went back to the house. The doctor had told her that the police had taken in the inquiries, but it wasn't enough for Amanda. She wanted the Agency. She had the feeling that something was wrong with this story. Although it was already late, Amanda phoned the Agency and caught Billy there.

„Mr. Melrose, it's Amanda. I would like to ask you for a favour."

„I thought you were on holiday? What can I do for you?"

„I'm on vacation in New York. Today morning an awful accident happened, the police works already on it but I have the feeling that something is wrong in this whole situation."

„Why are you so interested in it? It isn't our task to investigate traffic accidents but one of our agents is involved in it."

„There is an agent involved! Lee's in coma. The doctor can't do anything for him."

„Lee's in a hospital? In New York? I thought he wanted to travel with his girlfriend to Italy. And why do you know about it? Why have the doctors told you about his condition? Why haven't they phoned me?"

„Lee never wanted to make holiday in Italy. It was planned that we go on vacation together. We wanted to marry. I'm sorry that we have to lie to you Mr. Melrose but we thought it would be better to speak with you afterwards. For that reason they have told me also about his condition. And since we are on vacation we don't have our ID's with us."

„Okay, I pardon you. Really I'm glad, that Lee has finally found a woman for his life. What can I do?"

„I would like that you do examined the car. Yesterday everything was just fine. And I can't imagine that Lee drove on the opposite traffic-side and causes an accident. We know both, that he's a good driver. It just can't have happened."

„Okay, I get our office in New York on it. They send the report to me. And Amanda, don't worry. Lee will make it. He is a fighter. Call me when you have any news."

Amanda phoned her mother and told her, what she knew about Lee. After that she went to bed. At the next morning she drove back to the hospital. She sat at his bed, took his hand and spoke with him. He didn't react. About noon Amanda fell asleep at his bed. She didn't notice that Lee moved now and then lightly his hand. First through a stronger movement Amanda became awaken. She examined him and noticed that he tried to open his eyes.

„Lee, I'm here. Now everything will be okay. I knew you would make it. You would never abandon us. Lee, I love you."

It still lasted some minutes, however Lee managed to open his eyes for a moment. The first thing he saw was his Amanda, who was overjoyed. However Lee was still too weak to stay awaken long. Amanda went to a doctor and told him about it. He examined him and ascertained that the swelling had gone back completely. But because he was sleeping again, he couldn't ascertain, whether there were any damages. They had to wait a bit longer.

In the evening Lee was awaken again, this time for several minutes. Amanda was again the first thing he saw.

„Manda?"he asked with weak voice.

„Lee, take it easy. I'm not leaving your side. Now everything will be okay again."

„Where am I? What has happened?"

„You are in hospital. You had a heavy traffic accident. You wanted to go shopping. Then I have gotten a call from the hospital. You were almost three days in coma. I was awful worried about you. But now everything is good again. I get a doctor. They wanted to examine you as soon as you awaken."

Amanda went to a doctor and told him Lee was awaken. He examined Lee and ascertained no further damages. However he had to remain at least a week at the hospital, since it could still come to complications. Lee wasn't very enthusiastic. Amanda knew how he felt.

„Lee, there are only a couple of days. Sure it would be more beautiful, if you were with me but it's still better then to bury you. I'm with you most of the time."

„I will endure it, when you are with me. Even if I would love to be with you at the house. There you can take care of me just as well as the nurses in the hospital. I just want to be out of here."

„I will see what I can do."

Amanda went to Lee´s doctor. „Dr. Andrews. How long do you think that Lee must stay here? He doesn't like hospitals very much and I'm sure I can take care of him just as well as your nurse. If not better. He will listen to me."

„I can understand you, but I can't let him go home yet. But I make you a compromise. If no complications shows up until Friday I send him home. But he must stay in bed for at least a week. He can't put weight on the foot. Is that a fair offer?" he grinned at her at.

„I can live with it. I hope that Lee can it also. Thank you Dr."

Amanda went back to Lee to tell him about this conversation. „I have spoken with the doctor. He can't let you go home yet but if until Friday no complications appears, he dismisses you in my care. But you must remain at least a week in bed."

„Oh Mandy, that isn't good. It means we must put the wedding back."

„Yes, we must put the wedding back again, but it's much better than to bury you."she said.

„Mandy that sounds like you want to marry me any longer."Lee asked disappoint.

„Lee, I would marry you immediately if your condition would allow it. But I rather put our wedding back for one week than to have never the chance to marry you. And I can promise you that I must marry you no matter what happens, if you promise me that it won't last too long. Otherwise I must look for a new gift and I don't like this idea because my gift is just perfect."

In the evening Amanda phoned Billy.

„Mr. Melrose. There is news from Lee. He has woken up today from coma. There are no further damages. He's the old one again. He even bothers the nurses and the doctors."

„Amanda, it pleases me to hear that. But we all have known that. Tell him, I said hello."

„I will do that. But I have still a request. If Lee tells you about our wedding, please be surprised. He shouldn't know that you know it already. We want to tell you together."

„He won't learn anything from me. I see you in a week. You know, that I would extend your vacation gladly, but here is everything upside down. We can't save ourselves from work."

„I will be in the Agency next Monday. You only have to wait a bit for Lee. Good-bye."

She also phoned her mother and told her that Lee was on the way of improvement.

The three days passed like nothing. Amanda came after breakfast to him and left late in the evening. On Friday he was dismissed from hospital like promised. He was overjoyed. Now he could spend a little time alone with Amanda.

„Lee, I have something I wanted to give you to the wedding. But since we must wait a bit longer and I don't want to wait longer with it I have thought about a little game. You get small hidden hints you must find alone. If you have an idea, you can tell me but you get the gift first on our wedding-day. Which hopefully will be very soon otherwise I must look for a new present."

„Amanda, you make it really exciting. Don't you want to give me a small hint? Have some sympathy with me."

„I have thought you would say this. So you get one. Take one."

She showed him two equal packets. Lee took one and opened it. Therein was a toy-car. „Amanda, you give me a car? You know that I only like sport cars."

„It's no car, Lee. But I'm sure you will drive in next time often with something like that. Think about the space in this car. That was a hint, too. I don't betray you more now."

„Okay then we must marry soon; so that I don't die on curiosity. I have thought once more about the accident. It seems that something was wrong with the car. As the car has rammed me the brakes suddenly didn't work. Previously they were okay. If they had worked I'm sure I would have been able to control the car and we would enjoy our honeymoon now. I would like, that Billy looks at the car."

„I have already taken care if it. I have notified him immediately after your accident. By the way he said hello. Our New York Office examines the car. I couldn't imagine that you cause a traffic accident. You are the best driver I know. And that isn't your style. You would have found a way, to bring the car under control."

„Amanda, you are simply unique. Others wouldn't have thought about it. But what has Billy said that you are here. Or that I'm here. I have told him I fly to Italy with the woman of my dreams."

„I have told him, that they have found my mobile phone number with you, which is the truth and because they couldn't find any relatives of you, they have told me everything. And since I didn't know where you were going in your vacation I could tell him about it. He knows nothing about us. And I should greet you from mother. She wishes you all the best. She was very worried about her new son-in-law."

„You have told her about us?"

„Yes, I couldn't lie to her any longer. However she won't tell anybody. And I have told her also about your present. She almost passed out."

„You told her about my gift, but not me?"Lee played insult. Amanda kissed him and everything was forgotten.

The week at home did well to Lee. He recovered quickly from the accident. He ran on crutches and tried to put as less weight as possible on the leg. Amanda spoiled him. Of course it was now more difficulty for her to hide her morning sickness, but fortunately Lee slept at this time always deeply and firmly. Amanda gave him books about pregnancy and childcare to read, which didn't disturb him. Often they sat on the terrace and enjoyed the beautiful weather. Lee read; Amanda knitted baby clothes. Lee had no expectation what this was all about.

On Friday Lee had a final appointment in hospital. The results were satisfactory. Lee´s doctor insisted on it that also Amanda had to see a doctor to be sure that the stress of the last week hadn't harmed neither she nor the baby. As Lee came back, Amanda wasn't back from her doctor. When she finally came, he wanted to know, what the matter was. He was awfully worried about her. He felt, that somewhat was wrong with her. However she quieted him. The doctor allowed Lee, that he could burden the foot carefully. Now they could see the minister of peace.

They went to the registrar's office. The luck was on their side. A couple had to call off their wedding, so their place was free for today. They could marry in two hours. They went to a near shopping mall and looked for fitting clothes. Lee decided for a dark-blue suit. Amanda found a cream-colored dress which fitted perfect. It was sleeveless had no back and went up to the knuckles. It was very tight above, far swinging below. They changed clothes on the registrar's office. Lee was speechless when he saw his wife-to-be.

„Amanda, you are even more beautiful today. I don't know what I should say. Just breathtaking. You should wear something like this more often. It fits you perfectly."

„Perhaps I will do it, if you wear more often jeans and T-shirt and as long as I still fit in it. And now let's get married or have gotten you cold feet?"

„Nothing in the world could prevent to marry you now. I already had to wait two weeks longer for it. I can hardly believe it. In few minutes we are officially together. Nobody can take us that. We will remain together for always. Nothing can separate us now."

They went in the room and got married.

As they were back it the weekend-house they enjoyed the time alone.

„Finally we have worked it. I have a present for you, Darling."

„I have also one, like you know. And I know that you are already very tensely on it."

Lee got a role, which was held together with a yellow ribbon. „This is my gift for you."He gave it to Amanda, who opened it and was very surprised.

„Lee, you give me the house of your parents? Are you really sure. It is the most only thing you have from them."

„I'm absolutely sure. I would like, that we spend many comfortable hours here. We can come here, if it's too stressful in Washington. Our small love nest. We should become happy here."

„If you want to come here in stressful times, you have to move in here very soon."

„What do you mean?"he asked.

„I believe, in the next time it will be very stressful for us. Do you want to have my present now? I assume you don't know what it is, since you haven't said anything."

„No, I have no idea."

„Okay, I will give you now the final hint. Take one."She gave him two packets. Lee took one and opened it. There was a pair of baby shoes in.

„Amanda these are baby-shoes. What should I do with them?"

„Nothing, but you can put them on our baby, when it is old enough."Amanda grinned at him.

„Our baby?" Lee asked unbelieving.

**_What do you think so far? Please R & R._**


	4. Part 4

See Part 1 for Disclaimer

**Part 4**

"Our baby? You are pregnant?" Amanda nodded. "Now I also understand the whole books. I'm going to be father! Oh my Gosh!"

"Lee, you sound like you aren't happy."

"I'm speechless. I can't imagine something more beautiful. I'll be a father! What do the boys say?"

"They don't know about the baby yet. I only told mother. I simply had to speak with someone. But you also know that the baby will change much. We must tell the Agency about us. And the boys and mother. And I won't be able to work with you for some time. And we will have less time for us."

"That doesn't matter if we get a little girl that looks just like you. I can't believe it. It's really the best present you could make."

"And I was worried how you would react. Lee, we must go back to Washington tomorrow. I have promised Mr. Melrose, to be back at the Agency on Monday."

"If I talk with Billy, he will extent our holidays. We hadn't had any time for us. And I would like, that you only work on simple assignments, nothing dangerous. At least as long as I'm not with you. I must pay attention to my family from now on."

"Okay, I promise you to do only paperwork, if you promise me not to phone Mr. Melrose. You can stay at my house for the next weeks. Nobody is there. So we would have some time for us."

"Okay, but only paperwork."

Amanda began to pack up Lee´s and her matters for the departure. Lee booked two seats. Then they enjoyed the last sunset of their vacation.

On Saturday evening they arrived in Arlington. Lee came with to Amanda, where she stuck him immediately in the bed to keep him off his feet. They spent the Sunday in the house.

"Amanda, I must talk with you."

"What's wrong? Do you regret our wedding already?"

"Hell has to freeze over before I regret our marriage. It was the best decision in my life. No, it's about our future. The boys and your mother won't be away eternally. What will happen to me then?"

"The boys are five weeks with their father. And mother knows about us. She will have nothing against it that you are here. And I would like, that you are here with me. The only problem is, what we tell the boys when they are back and what tell we at the Agency?"

"We tell the boys that we have married. It won't last long and everybody will see that you are pregnant. And we will also tell Billy about us. He will be happy for us." Lee explained.

"Okay, we talk with Mr. Melrose in a fitting moment. However I assume your question had another background. You want to spend more time with me, don't you?"

"You get it. I want to get each moment the baby grow up. It's my first child and perhaps the last. I don't want to miss anything."

"You won't miss much in the next few months but that I'm in a bad mood, have morning sickness and get fat. But if you wish it, please."

"I don't want anything more than that."

"Then it's the best, if you move in. However there is a small problem."

"And that would be?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"If you move in and the baby is born, the house will be too small. We will have to move."

"A house only for us. Isn't that great?" Lee was happy. "I think we should look for a house in the neighbourhood. We don't want that the boys must change schools. And their friends live here."

"I believe, we don't need to search long for a house. A big house in empty only a few blocks away. It's simply dreamlike. It has 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large kitchen, two garages, a chimney, a large garden and a wine-cellar for you." Amanda swarmed.

"We can look at it and we must still ask your family. I wouldn't like to put them on finished facts."

On Monday Amanda went like promised to the Agency. Lee came with her, since he had to see a doctor of the Agency. Amanda did her work in the Q-Bureau and after that typed some tapes. After some minutes she got up distracted.

"No, that can't be true." she said unbelieving to herself. She took the cassette and went to Billy.

"Sir, Lee had no accident. It was an assassination attempt." she explained, as she came in.

"How do you come to this conclusion? We know of course that Lee´s car was manipulated, but that can just have happened by chance."

"No, I know it. I was just in the Q-Bureau and have typed some tapes. On one someone says, that he wants to kill Lee. If you hear personally." she inserted the band and played it. Billy couldn't believe what he heard there.

"Okay, this is clear. I think it was Masters who wants revenge on Lee. I will send the band to the lab and then we know more. From now on I will put guards on Lee and you. By the way, where is he?"

"He is at the hospital sector. There he is safe. We will come back later then you can speak with him about it."

"Yes, that is good. There is something else, about which I wanted to speak with you, Amanda. I think it's time that you participate on training. You are now long enough with us and you are a good agent. That should be also official."

"Thanks Sir. However I must refuse your offer unfortunately!" she said.

"Why? It was always your dream to participate on training. If Lee has something against it, which I can't imagine I will talk with him."

"It's not because of Lee. I can't participate in it for medical reasons, although it's still my dream. But it will have to remain a couple of months a dream. More I can't tell you now, but it doesn't go." Amanda hoped Billy would understand that. "But later I would gladly take up on it. Can I take over the case?"

"Of course. Still it goes about something particular. And you can take every help you need."

"Thanks." Amanda got up and went to Lee. Together they went to have lunch.

"Much work in the Agency today?" Lee asked curiously. It was nothing for him, to have nothing to do.

"No, not really. I have only done your expenses report. But you should come to Mr. Melrose. There is something that affects you. Something important. And at this chance you can tell him about us." Lee was completely tense what Billy wanted from him. They went back and to Billy´s office.

"You wanted to see me?" Lee said when he entered the office.

"Yes. First I wanted to convince myself that you feel better again. And then has something else happened during your vacation."

"But before you begin, there is something that we must tell you. We weren't completely honest to you. We were together on vacation, but we have thought, it's better, if nobody knows about it. We were for a certain reason together. We have married. Amanda is the woman of my dreams, with who I want to found a family."

"At which you have worked already very well." Amanda grinned.

"Congratulations. Naturally I'm insulted, that you haven't trusted me. But it pleases me to see that you found each other finally. It has lasted long enough. And what do you mean that Lee has already worked on the new family?" Billy asked curiously.

"Amanda is pregnant." Lee said proud.

"Now everything is clear. Congratulations. That are really good news. However I dread that I have a bad one. Amanda has found today a tape, with a murder threat against you on it. The lab confirms that it was Masters. I have had a guard assembled for you both. Amanda has taken over the case. She gets each help, she needs."

Lee was too shocked to say something. He had calculated with everything, but that. Amanda used the chance to ask her question. "Sir, can I also take help from outside the Agency. They are no agents, but work in a similar branch."

"Yes, you may assume help from outside, if you trust these people."

Amanda entrusted these people her life and the life of her husband. They went up to the Q-Bureau. Lee was tense, who these mysterious people were.

"Whom do you want to authorize with the case? Can you trust them?"

"I trust them with my life. But I can't tell you more now. I must first know whether they are ready to do it. It's very long ago since I have heard the last time of them. If I have phoned and they take over the case, I will talk with you. But you must understand that this has happened in another time of my life. Nobody knows about it." Lee made it curiously. He was looking forward to the talk with his wife. Lee left the office so Amanda could do her telephone call.

Amanda dialled the familiar number and hoped it was still available. She was lucky. At the other end she heard the voice of her old superior, who she had missed so much.

"Hello Charlie, it's Sabrina."

"Sabrina? Nice to hear from you but why do you use your old code name?"

"Would have you known, who I am if I have used the name Amanda Stetson?"

"1:0 for you. What can I do for you, Bri?"

"Do the Angels still work? I needed their help."

"In particular cases and if ex-Angels need their help. What's the matter?"

"They should help me, to save the life of my husband. He has received a murder threat, and one try has already taken place. We both know already, who is responsible for it. They should only help me, to arrest him."

"Who should try to kill Joe? As much as I know about him he is completely harmless."

"I am divorced since six years of Joe. My new husband works for the Government as secret agent and he has made there some enemies. If you ask the Angels please, whether they take over the case. And please tell them my real name. It should be a surprise."

Charlie promised to ask the others. Amanda gave him her phone numbers and dismissed from him. To this point in time Lee came to the office again. He was curious who would help with the case. They concluded to go home and to talk in all quiet.

What do you think so far? Please R&R.


End file.
